


More than anything

by bane_of_brooklyn



Series: Snippets of Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because I love it :D, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bane_of_brooklyn/pseuds/bane_of_brooklyn
Summary: Just a very short I love you scene that I needed :D





	More than anything

Magnus and Alec were cuddling on the couch, lazily caressing each other. Alec was close to dozing off. He’s never felt more comfortable than with Magnus in his arms, just holding his perfect boyfriend. He was magical alright.

“Alec?” “Hm?” “I love you” Alec smiled gently, still vaguely sleepy. “Love you, too” It wasn’t the first time they said it. Magnus straightened up a little to be able to look Alec in the eyes. Alec gave a low whine, because he’d lost his comfy Magnus-cushion.

“You don’t understand. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You, my dear Alexander, are making me feel so content with myself. I’ve never been happier in my life.”

Alec’s eyes widened noticeably. He looked dumbstruck. Certainly this couldn’t be true? Centuries worth of history - there was bound to have been someone better than him. Someone less awkward, more romantic, less ordinary. He said as much, albeit stammering and blushing while doing so.

And Magnus just looked at him, adoration shining in his eyes: “No, Alexander, there really wasn’t” Alec smiled at Magnus, raking his hands through the warlock’s soft hair. “I love you too. More than anything”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr <3 @bane-of-brooklyn


End file.
